1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to point of purchase display shelving structures, in particular point of purchase display shelving structures for small products, that may be packaged in individual cartons or boxes, and stacked in arrays. The present invention is directed in particular to such point of purchase display shelving structures that are fabricated from paper, paperboard, and corrugated paper and corrugated paperboard materials, and which are configured to be transported to their point of use in a collapsed, but otherwise fully assembled configuration.
2. Prior Art
Point of purchase display shelving structures for small size goods are well known. Such shelving structures are often fabricated from metal or plastic, and are fabricated to be quickly set up and knocked down, in order to accommodate the needs of the particular business establishment, as well as the changing promotional events that prompt the use of the point of purchase display shelving.
However, such metal and/or plastic displays are typically very generic in shape, little more than open-topped or open-front bins in which the goods are piled or stacked. Furthermore, such metal and/or plastic displays can be relatively heavy and/or bulky, even in their broken down form, and can be relatively expensive to fabricate, especially since they are not always intended for multiple uses, and are discarded after only one use.
Point of purchase display shelving structures for small articles, that have been fabricated from paper, paperboard, and corrugated paper and corrugated paperboard are known. Such point-of-purchase display shelving structures have the advantage of typically being lighter in weight than comparable metal or plastic structures. In addition, such display shelving structures are typically less expensive to manufacture and ship. Furthermore, such display shelving structures are often more amenable to recycling than metal or plastic structures, once their function as a display shelving structure has been completed.
Point of purchase display shelving structures, fabricated from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard, are also known which are manufactured and shipped to the ultimate consumer/point of use in a collapsed, but otherwise fully assembled form, in order to permit the shelving structure to be shipped in a minimum amount of volume, for reduced shipping costs. However, such prior art collapsible display shelving structures often suffer from a reduced structural strength, in comparison to non-collapsible paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material, or metal or plastic structures.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a collapsible display shelving structure, fabricated from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard, that is provided with enhanced structural strength and robustness, while retaining an economical configuration that is also relatively easy to raise from its collapsed construction.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible shelving display fabricated at least in part from at least one of paper, paperboard, or corrugated paperboard material.
The collapsible shelving display comprises a stand, including a substantially planar back wall, having two opposed side edge regions; two side wall assemblies foldably connected to respective ones of the two opposed side edge regions of the back wall, each of the two side wall assemblies being movable between a position substantially perpendicular to the back wall and foldably attached thereto, and a position substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall; and at least one foldable shelf support member operably connected to each of the inner surfaces of the two side wall assemblies, the at least one foldable shelf support member being articulable, between a position extending substantially straight across from one side wall assembly to the other and spaced from the back wall when both side wall assemblies are substantially perpendicular to the back wall, and a collapsed position wherein portions of the at least one shelf support member are folded over upon other portions of the shelf support member and substantially juxtaposed against the back wall, when both side wall assemblies are substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall; and at least one shelf positionable over said shelf support member, for supporting an article.
Preferably, the at least one shelf comprises at least one shelf member pivotably attached to the back wall, and pivotable between a collapsed position substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall and a supporting position not substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall, such that a portion of the at least one shelf member rests atop a portion of the at least one foldable shelf member, when the at least one foldable shelf member is in the position extending substantially straight across from one side wall assembly to the other.
Preferably, each side wall assembly comprises an inner side panel foldably connected to one of the side edge regions of the back wall; an outer side panel connected to the inner side panel; and a side reinforcement panel, connected to the outer side panel and disposed between the inner and outer side panels.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a leading edge of each side wall assembly is inclined.
Preferably, the at least one foldable shelf support member comprises a central panel, having two opposite ends; end panels foldably connected to each end of the central panel, each end panel further being foldably connected to a respective one of the side wall assemblies, wherein at least the central panel is formed and cut from a portion of the substantially planar back wall.
The at least one foldable shelf support member preferably further comprises two support panels, formed and cut from portions of rearward portions of the inside surfaces of the respective side wall assemblies, and folded forward to overlie and be affixed to other adjacent portions of the inside surfaces of the respective side panel assemblies. Each of the two support panels is preferably connected to respective ones of the end panels of the at least one foldable shelf support member.
In a preferred embodiment, at least the central panel of the at least one shelf support member preferably further comprises a lower portion which is substantially parallel to the back wall, and an upper portion which is foldable between a position substantially parallel to the back wall, and a supporting position at an intersecting angle with respect to the back wall. Preferably, the stand is fabricated from corrugated paperboard material, and the corrugations are oriented such that the corrugations extend horizontally in the lower portions of the central panel of the at least one shelf support member.
In an alternative preferred embodiment at least one of the end panels of the at least one shelf support member comprises a lower portion which is substantially parallel to the back wall, and an upper portion which is foldable between a position substantially parallel to the back wall, and a supporting position at an intersecting angle with respect to the back wall. Preferably, the stand is fabricated from corrugated paperboard material, and the corrugations are oriented such that the corrugations extend horizontally in the lower portion of the at least one end panel of the at least one shelf support member.
A preferred embodiment of the invention further includes a signage riser, extending upwardly from the back wall. Preferably, the stand is fabricated from a single blank of material.
The collapsible shelving display further comprises in an alternative embodiment, a cover panel connected to and emanating from an upper edge region of each outer side panel, for covering a gap between each respective outer side panel and its corresponding inner side panel.
The present invention also comprises in part, a collapsible shelving display fabricated at least in part from corrugated paperboard material, wherein the collapsible shelving display comprises a stand, including a substantially planar back wall, having two opposed side edge regions, two side wall assemblies foldably connected to respective ones of the two opposed side edge regions of the back wall, each of the two side wall assemblies being movable between a position substantially perpendicular to the back wall and foldably attached thereto, and a position substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall; and at least one foldable shelf support member operably connected to each of the inner surfaces of the two side wall assemblies, the at least one foldable shelf support member being articulable, between a position extending substantially straight across from one side wall assembly to the other and spaced from the back wall when both side wall assemblies are substantially perpendicular to the back wall, and a collapsed position wherein portions of the at least one shelf support member are folded over upon other portions of the shelf support member and substantially juxtaposed against the back wall, when both side wall assemblies are substantially parallel and juxtaposed to the back wall; wherein the corrugations of the corrugated paperboard material, in the planar back wall, the two side wall assemblies and the at least one foldable shelf support member, extend horizontally.